Second chance
by ec80
Summary: Calleigh is learning how to deal with taking care of her 4 year old niece after her sister died. What happens when she falls for the new CSI Eric who is also trying to cope with the death of his wife and taking care of his 4 year old daughter alone.
1. Chapter 1

_"Come on already, your gonna be late for school." _Calleigh yelled at her 4 year old niece Brie, from downstairs.

The little girl came running from her room with her small backpack in hands._ "Aren't you forgetting something?" _Calleigh asked amused.

_"No, let's go."_

_"What about your shoes?"_

_"I don't want to wear them today, and we got to go."_

_" That's too bad isn't it, come on put them on."_

_"Do I have to aunt Calleigh?"_ She asked not really wanting to.

_"Yes now hurry up, your making us both late."_ The little girl reluctantly walked back in her room and put her shoes on, while Calleigh made sure she had everything she needed for work. They quickly climbed in the car with and went to Brie's school.

_"Do you want me to take you inside?" _Calleigh asked when she was parked in front of the elementary school

_"Yes just like mommy always did."_ The little girl said. Calleigh helped her out of the car and walked with her to the door, holding her hand and her backpack the entire time.

_"Ah Brie, I see you're finally back."_ A young woman Calleigh's age said, gretting both of them with a bright smile

_"Hi miss Deb."_ Brie said in a small voice.

_"You must be her aunt?" _The young blond woman turned to Calleigh.

_"Yes I am. I'm Calleigh, nice to meet you."_ The 2 women shook hands, right when Brie saw a friend and walked towards her.

_"So how is she?"_ Deb asked genuinely concerned.

_"She has good and bad days."_ Calleigh replied honestly.

_"I can imagine things are hectic, I'll keep an eye out on her."_ The teacher genuinely said.

_"Thanks."_

_"Ah excuse me?"_ They both turned to see a man with a young girl around Brie's age standing beside them.

_"Can I help you?" _Deb asked.

_"Yes it's my daughters first day at school, maybe you can tell me where to go?" _He asked.

Brie just came back and started to talk to the shy little girl, when she noticed her standing there. Calleigh was amazed how easy she always got somebody to talk, cause the girls were talking like they had been friends since they were born.

_"Hey Sweetie I got to go, I'll be here when school is over ok?"_ Calleigh said crouching down and talking to her face to face.

_"Promise you'll be here?"_ Brie asked with tears in her eyes.

_"I promise." _Brie put her short little arms around Calleigh's neck and now Calleigh was trying real hard to bite back her tears, this was so much harder then she ever thought it would be.

_"Come Brie, we're gonna do so many cool things today, that the day will be over before you know it." _Deb said, when she noticed how emotional both of them were getting.

Calleigh waited until the little girl was inside. _"It is hard letting them go isn't it?" _The man from earlier said._ "Harder then you know." _She said.

_"I'm Eric, by the way."_ He said extending his hand for her to shake.

_"Calleigh"_ She added, shaking his hand.

_"I think we're neighbours." _He said.

_"That could very well be, I'm still new to the neighbourhood so."_

_"So am I." _They walked towards the parking lot.

_"I got to go to work, it was nice meeting you, and maybe we'll see you around." _Calleigh said unlocking her door.

_"We probably will."_ He said watching her get in and drive off.

Calleigh showed up at work and checked her messages, all the while hoping Brie was ok. Ever since her sister got killed in that terrible hit-and-run car accident, life as they knew it, drastically changed. There were no other family members to take care of Brie, her father was nowhere around anyway, and to be real honest she didn't want anybody else to take care of her niece. Since her sister knew of that she had it made out in her will that Calleigh was to take care of Brie, if anything were to happen to her.

_"Hey Calleigh, did you hear the new big time CSI is coming in today?"_

_"Hey Nat, no, but now I do know."_ She said smiling.

_"I wonder what he will be like."_

_"Who says it's a man, maybe it's a woman."_

_"I hope not."_

_"Let's just get to work shall we, we'll find out soon enough."_ Calleigh said smiling

_"Ok, so how was Brie?"_ Nat asked.

_"She didn't want me to go, and neither did I. She made me promise to come and pick her up."_

_"She'll be fine."_

_"I hope so." _The women got to work and were so busy that they didn't notice the people coming in.

_"Uhm ladies, are you coming to meet the new CSI?"_ Linda asked friendly.

_"Sure."_ They followed her and Calleigh started to smile when she saw Eric. _"What?" _Natalia asked whispering.

_"That's my neighbour." _Calleigh replied.

_"You're so lucky."_ Nat said.

_"Ladies please."_ Linda warned.

He started to introduce himself to everybody personally. By the time he came near Calleigh he was smiling as well .

_"We meet again." _He said taking her hand.

_"Yes we do."_ She replied smiling.

_"Ah I see you met Calleigh, she hasn't been here long, but we can't work without her anymore."_ Linda said.

_"And what exactly do you do?" _He asked her.

_"She's one of the best Ballistic expert in the country"_ Linda answered.

_"What she says."_ Calleigh added smiling.

_"And Natalia is our DNA analysist."_ Linda continued. After he got introduced to everybody, the girls went back to work.

"_Calleigh, are you still looking for a puppy?"_

_"Yep, why know of somebody who has one?"_

_"Well actually we got them ourselves."_

_"What kind of dogs?"_

_"Cute ones."_ Her co-worker replied.

_"I got pictures, I'll go get them."_

_"Are you sure you want a puppy?"_ Natalia asked.

_"Yes, I think every kid should have a dog while growing up."_

_"I think your right." _A voice behind them said. They turned to see Eric standing there.

_"Here." _Her co-worker said handing her the photo.

_"Thanks, ah they are cute!"_ Calleigh said looking through them.

_"Why don't you come by tonight, after dinner." _Her co-worker offered.

_"I don't know, it's a bit late for Brie, she does have school in the morning."_

_"Well you could always come by after school, my mom won't mind."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'll call her to let her know your stopping by."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Your daughter will love them all." _Eric said looking at the photo's himself.

_"She's my niece, not my daughter."_ Calleigh said automatically.

_"Oh sorry."_

_"Don't be, you didn't know."_ Calleigh said with a shy smile then added: _"Maybe your daughter would like one as well."_

_"She probably would."_ He said smiling.

_"My mom will be waiting."_ Calleigh co-worker replied after getting off the phone.

_"Thanks Nora."_

_"Hey don't mention it, I'd do anything to make that little girl smile again."_ Nora replied while placing a hand on Calleigh's shoulder.

The comment and the behavior made Eric wonder what was the story behind this women's life, what had happened.

_"So you don't work full-time then?"_ Eric asked.

_"I do, but I work until school is out, and then work at home."_

_"Sounds hectic."_

_"I don't know yet, today is the first day she went back to school so."_

_"Mind if I ask what happened?"_

_"My sister got killed in a car accident about 5 months ago, and I have been taking care of my niece ever since."_

_"I'm sorry."_ He said.

_"Thanks."_

Thankfully the phone started to ring so Calleigh could get to work again. He left their lab and went to his own to work on some fingerprints. He knew what she was going through, he is at the exact same spot. His wife passed away only 8 months ago, and he had been trying to cope ever since, and it wasn't easy. Trying to explain to a 4 year old why her mom won't come back again, it isn't easy, especially with the nightmares. He took a deep breath and looked at the photo in his wallet of the 3 of them together. He wished she was still around, she always knew how to keep their daughter smiling.

_"Uhm, Mr. Delko?"_ Natalia asked from the doorway.

_"Yes, Natalia right?"_

_"Yes, we got some papers that need to be signed, so if you got some time?"_

_"Sure."_ He replied and Natalia quickly went back and grabbed the files.

_"You coming?" _Natalia asked Calleigh

_"No you go ahead."_

_"Ok."_ Natalia left the office while Calleigh was trying to sort out the mess that was handed to her a few minutes earlier.

_"Great."_ She said finding one more file for Natalia. She got up and walked over to Eric's lab, which was where Nat was.

"_Excuse me, here you forgot this one." _Calleigh said handing it to Nat before walking out. For something that only takes a few minutes Natalia stayed gone far too long and when she came back she entered the lab while smiling like a schoolgirl with a crush.

_"What are you smiling about?"_ Calleigh asked

_"He's so nice!"_

_"And married."_

_"No he's not, his wife passed away a few months ago."_

_"So?"_ Calleigh said looking up from one of her files

_"Nothing I'm just saying he's nice."_ She said sitting down. They worked in silence until lunchtime. _"Are you going outside again?" _Nat asked.

_"Yes, your more than welcome to join me."_

_"No thanks."_

Calleigh quickly got a few sandwiches from the cafeteria before going outside. She loved eating outside, just being outside looking around and enjoying the fresh air.

_"Mind if I join you?" _She looked up to see Eric standing there.

_"No please sit down."_ Calleigh replied while pointing to the spot next to her.

"_Do you always sit by yourself?" _Eric asked while taking a sit.

_"Mostly, sometimes Nat comes along."_

_"I love sitting outside during lunch."_

_"So do I. So that girl this morning is your daughter?"_

_"Yep, my pride and joy."_ He said like a real dad grinning from ear to ear.

_"How old is she?"_

_"She is almost 5."_

_"Then she is the same age as Brie."_

_"They seemed to get along this morning." _Eric replied while taking a bite off his sandwhich.

_"Yes they did, I think Brie has a gift to make people talk, even when she doesn't know them."_

_"Well I hope Sara likes her, maybe that will be her first friend." _Eric replied smiling

_"How long has it been since she lost her mom, if you don't mind me asking?" _Calleigh asked looking at him.

He took a deep breath, he knew people would ask him, but he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it yet. _"8 months ago."_

_"I'm sorry, it's hard isn't it?"_

_"Harder than I thought. My wife was at home for her so she knew every little detail, I'm kinda new to all of it."_

_"I know what you mean, now all of a sudden you got to be both parents in one."_

_"Exactly, and sometimes it's so frustrating." _Eric added

_"But you got to keep your cool in front of her. Even when you feel like falling apart."_Calleigh finished it off and he looked at her knowing exactly how she felt.

_"So you're getting a dog today?" _Eric asked, trying to change the subject.

_" Yeah, I think it would be good for Brie, Maybe you should get a dog too, it will be a constant friend for your daughter."_ Calleigh sujested.

_"I was thinking about it earlier, maybe it's a good idea."_

_"Well I can ask Nora for more info for you if you want."_ She offered.

_"I'll talk to her myself, but thanks anyway."_

_"Well I'm gonna go back to work." _She said getting up.

They walked back in both silent and went their separate ways. _"Lunch date?" _Nat asked amused.

_"Not really."_ She went back to work but constantly looked at the clock. When it was time to leave she turned off her computer and grabbed the files she was gonna work on at home. _"I'll call you later ok, to check on the dog?" _Nat said.

_"Sure, see you." _She walked out and bumped in to Eric. _"Sorry." _They both said.

_"You on your way out?"_ Eric asked.

_"Yep, I got a girl and a dog to pick up, so I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Ok bye."_ He watched her walk out, she looked glad to be leaving somehow.

She was right on time, there were other parents waiting but she stood aside, waiting. She hoped Brie would like the surprise._ "We got to stop meeting like this." _Eric said showing up beside her.

_"I thought you had to work?"_ Calleigh asked surprised

_"Nope, I got the same schedule as you, until I find a proper day-care."_ He explained.

_"So have you talked to Nora?"_

_"Yep, maybe you can give me directions, cause I couldn't follow her." _Eric said with a confused look.

Calleigh laughed. _"That's Nora for you, but it's easy actually."_ She gave him the directions but he still seemed to be confused. _"Maybe you should just follow __me." _She suggested.

_"Maybe your right."_ He laughed as well.

The doors opened and kids started to run outside. They both scanned the crowd looking for their pick-ups. As soon as Calleigh saw Brie she started to walk towards her, the little girl was looking for Calleigh and when she saw her she started running. _"You came!" _She said throwing her arms around Calleigh's neck.

_"Like I promised." _Calleigh said giving her a tight hug.

"_You're Sara's dad."_ Brie said looking up at Eric.

_"Yes I am."_ Eric replied smiling.

_"She says you're the strongest daddy on the planet."_

_"Does she now?" _He asked smiling brighter and Calleigh was amazed by how gorgeous his smile was. _" I don't know if I am, but I try." _He said still looking for his daughter.

She came out one of the last kids to leave talking to their teacher.

_"You 2 got the same teacher?"_ Calleigh asked brie.

_"Yes and we sit next to each other, cool huh?"_

_"So you like her then?"_

_"Yes, she lost her mommy 2. Just like me."_ Brie said in a sad voice and this made Eric look at her for a brief moment.

_"Daddy!"_ His daughter said running towards him, he picked her up and hugged her. _"So how was your first day of school princess?"_

_"I made a friend, that's her." _She said pointing at Brie.

_"I heard."_

Their teacher came their way. _"Did everything go ok?" _Calleigh asked.

_"Fine, they really got along well and it seemed like they have been friends for ages, I don't think we'll have to worry much about them."_

_"Let's hope so."_

_"Will you 2 be here tomorrow?" _Miss. Deb asked looking at the little girls

_"Yes."_ They both said eager.

_"Let's go, see you tomorrow morning."_ Eric said to Miss. Deb smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I got a surprise for you." _Calleigh said to Brie while she was driving.

_"Really what is it?" _Brie asked looking up from what she was playing with.

_"You'll just have to wait, we're gonna go to Nora's mom, and then you'll see."_

Skye kept asking questions hoping to find out. Eric had followed Calleigh and Sara was just as curious. They pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car.

_"Well here we are."_ Calleigh said getting Brie out of the car and watched Eric do the same with Sara

_"Hey Brie."_

_"Hi, Nonny." _Skye greeted her.

_"And who do we have here?" _Nora asked looking at Eric and Sara standing next to Calleigh, she couldn't help but notice how handsome the young man was, and how much the little girl looked like him.

_"That's my new friend Sara and her dad."_

_"Well it's nice to meet you both."_ Nora replied smiling.

_"Shall we go inside and go look at that surprise then?"_ Nonny suggested.

_"Yes let's go." _Both girls said. They went inside and they went to a backroom and saw the big box with the puppy's. Both girls were close by the puppys and were petting them.

_"So you can pick one, and then pick a name." _Nonny said. There were 4 pups, 2 black one's, a white one with brown spots and a white one with black spots.

_"Which one do you like?" _Calleigh asked.

_"This one."_ Brie said holding the white pup with brown spots.

_"And you Sara?"_

_"This one."_ Holding up the other white one.

_"And how are you gonna call her?" _Calleigh asked.

_"It's a girl?"_

_"Yes it is."_ Nora replied

_"Oh."_ She sounded disappointed.

_"Why? What's wrong_?" Calleigh asked while petting the puppy.

_"I wanted it to be a boy, so I could call him Amigo."_

_"Don't you have another name?"_

_"Let me think."_ She said placing her index-finger to her chin and thinking real hard. This made Calleigh want to laugh out loud, but she somehow managed to hold it in. Eric saw it and had to laugh as well.

_"How are you gonna call your puppy?"_ Brie asked Sara.

_"Uhm. I want to call her puppy."_

_"Are you sure?"_ Eric asked.

_"I don't know yet."_

_"Why don't you 2 take some time to think about with some milk and cookies?" _Nonny said walking in.

_"Ok." _They all walked in to the living room and sat down.

_"I know how I'm gonna call her."_ brie said.

_"How?" _asked Sara

_"Amigo."_

_"Are you sure?"_ Calleigh asked her while she was standing next to Eric

_"Yes, I don't care if it's a girl."_

_"Ok. Then it's Amigo." _Calleigh replied.

Sara still wasn't sure. _"You could just call her puppy."_ Eric said.

_"Can I?"_ She asked unsure. Calleigh saw how she was shy when it came to her father. And her heart went out to both of them, she could see he was trying and so was his daughter but it wasn't as smooth as it was between her and Brie.

_"So Amigo and Puppy."_ Nora said smiling

_"Yes, can they play together?"_

_"They are sisters so I don't see why not but you would have to ask Calleigh and Sara's dad when."_ Nora replied

_"Ok."_ Brie was glad that they were sisters, she always wanted one.

_"So ready to go to the pet-store and then home?"_ calleigh asked.

_"We gonna go buy stuff for Amigo?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Let's go."_ She said full enthusiasm.

_"Thanks."_ Calleigh said thanking Nonny.

_"You're welcome, let me know how she's doing ok?"_

_"I will, thanks again."_

Eric and Sara left with them and Eric stopped Calleigh. _"Is it ok if I follow you again?"_

_"Sure."_

At the pet-store they walked around and picked out all kinds of things, getting more than they would need.

_"Ready to go home?"_ Eric asked Sara when they left the store.

_"Nope."_ Calleigh said.

_"Excuse me?"_ He asked a little surprised.

_"Come on."_ She said dragging him with her.

_"Ice-cream?"_ Brie asked.

Calleigh nodded. Brie started to run to the store with Sara close behind.

_"Why are we the ones with the dogs?" _Eric asked.

_"Cause that's our job as a parent."_ She answered smiling. When they arrived at the ice-cream parlour the girls were waiting for them. They ordered and walked back to their cars.

_"Thanks for helping out today."_ Eric said looking down at Calleigh, it amazed him how short she was compare to him, and he had to smile at that, he found it adorable. He shook his head when he realized what he was doing. He couldn't go there...

_"Well it was my pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow then." _Calleigh replied smiling.

_"Ok."_ They drove back home and when they got out of the car they briefly waved at each other.

Calleigh helped Brie get everything settled, placing big sleeping pillows in the living-room and one in Brie's room. She started to prepare dinner while Brie was playing with Amigo.

_"You coming?" _Calleigh asked.

_"Yep, can Amigo sleep in my room with me tonight?"_ Brie asked her aunt.

_"Sure that's why we got the pillow in your room, but you got to promise me one thing ok?"_

Skye sat down on her chair and nodded. "_You go right to sleep and let the dog sleep too, you can't play all night. Ok?"_

_"Ok. I promise."_

_"Ok, now dig in." _She said placing a plate of food in-front of her. They talked about school all the things they did that day and after that went to walk the dog.

_"Look there is Sara."_ Brie said running to her.

_"We really should stop meeting like this."_ Calleigh said laughing a little.

_"Your right."_ He said laughing as well. They walked on together the four of them. _"Well it's time to call it a night, so I c__an get some more work done."_ Calleigh said.

_"Goodnight." _Calleigh helped Brie to bed and went to work, she got more done then she thought she would and then went to check on Brie. She opened the door and saw Brie was out like a light but Amigo was awake.

_"Come here girl, let's let you out for one last time tonight." _She opened the backdoor and stepped outside. The puppy was so relieved to go outside one more time, and Calleigh sat on the porch swing watching the dog run around the backyard.

_"Come on girl let's get some sleep."_ Calleigh said walking back in. She locked up and went to bed.

The next morning Calleigh had a hard time getting Brie ready, the little girl was so distracted with the puppy. After she promised to take real good care of Amigo at work, she finally was able to get Brie dressed and ready for school.

_"Are you sure I can't take Amigo to school with me?"_ Brie asked her teacher again.

_"Sorry sweetie but you'll see her when school is out."_ Brie looked like she was about to cry.

_"Don't worry. Puppy will keep her company." _Sara said.

_"Really?"_ Brie asked Eric.

_"Yes really, so they won't feel alone. Feel better now?"_ He asked crouching so he would face her.

_"Yes a bit."_ She said in a small voice.

_"Well it's time to go inside so say goodbye."_ Deb said.

Brie gave Calleigh a hug and a kiss and then did the same to Amigo. Sara followed her lead and did the same, which startled Eric a bit since he didn't expect it. They both watched the girls walk inside and then turned to their cars.

_"Does this mean the garage people get to keep an eye on both dogs?"_

_" They can stay in the empty office the rest of the time."_ He suggested.

_"We'll see."_ She said opening the car door.

_"I'll see you in a few."_ He said.

_"Ok." _They both drove to the office and before Calleigh went inside she took a quick walk around the block with Amigo.

_"Smart idea."_ Eric said when they bumped into each other.

_"Thanks, so you ready? Everybody will come up to you just to see her."_

"_I don't mind, they're cute puppies who wouldn't."_ He said smiling.

_"That's true, I was thinking, maybe if you like you and Sara could join us for dinner tonight, it's pancake night." _Calleigh offered, why? she has no idea.

_"You got a special night?"_

_"Yep, it helps Brie remember the days of the week."_

_"Well we'd love to."_

_"Ok then."_ She said smiling.

They went inside and like Calleigh predicted got cornered by everybody.

_"Ok people that's it, we're here to work, so let's get started."_ Eric and Calleigh said after a while. Calleigh took Amigo to the garage and got Amigo settled near a desk, thankfully she fell asleep and by the time she woke up they had coffee-break so Calleigh decided to take a walk.

_"Want me to take Puppy with me?"_ Calleigh asked walking in Eric's lab.

_"Well actually mind if I join you?" _He asked looking up

_"No I don't."_

So they went on a short walk, and agreed to meet up for lunch. The rest of the day they didn't talk unless if it was during a break.

_"Damn it." _Eric said slamming down the phone.

_"Anything I can do before I leave to pick up Brie." _Calleigh asked walking.

_"Find a proper day care." _He said frustrated.

_"Still no luck?"_

_"No and I can't keep this up for too long." _He replied running his hand of his head.

_"If you want I can pick up Sara as well and she can stay with me and Brie until you get out of work."_ She offered.

_"I don't know, can I think about it?"_

_"Off course, are you gonna pick up Sara now?"_

_"Is it that time already?"_

_"I'm afraid so."_

_"Let's go."_ They left and went to the school. They stood side by side with the puppy's waiting for the girls.

_"So what's Sara's favourite pancake?" _Calleigh asked.

_"Would you hate me if I would say I don't know?" _He asked with guilt in his voice.

_"No I won't up until 2 weeks ago I didn't know Brie's favourite, just ask her." _Calleigh said.

_"I will."_

_"So what's your favourite?"_ Calleigh asked.

_"With chocolate chips." _He said smiling

_"Mine too."_ calleigh said laughin.

The girls ran outside and greeted the dogs. _"Nice to know you missed me." _Calleigh said.

_"Sorry."_ Brie said giving her a quick kiss before turning back to Amigo.

_"I want to change her name." _Brie said.

_"Oh why?"_

_"Cause Amigo is a boy's name."_

_"Did you come up with a new name yet?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"Well think about it, now let's go to the store we got guests coming tonight."_

_"Who?"_

_"Sara and her dad."_

_"Great."_

_"Sara what's your favourite pancake?"_ Brie asked.

_"With chocolate."_ She shyly said.

_"Same as your dad." _Calleigh said looking at Eric who smiled.

_"That's easy to remember."_ She whispered to Eric.

_"It is isn't it?"_ He stated with pride.

_"So we'll see you later?"_ Calleigh said to Sara

_"Can I stay with Sara?" _Brie asked.

_"If her dad is ok with it."_

_"Sure." _He added

_"Then I'm gonna go to the store and I will pick you up when I'm back ok?"_

_"Can Amigo stay too?"_ Brie asked Eric. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

_"Maybe some other time, it would be too crowded right now." _Calleigh said

Brie nodded and gave Calleigh and Amigo a kiss.

_"Thanks."_ Eric said.

_"Nope thank you, now I can shop without her, that's heaven." _Calleigh said smiling.

_"You can let her stay with us until dinnertime." _He offered.

_"Are you sure your ready for that?"_

_"I'm willing to try." _He said

_"Ok, but we eat early, so come by around 5?"_

_"We'll be there."_

_"Ok thanks."_

When Calleigh arrived at the store she quickly got everything she needed for that night and then went back home. She drove up to her house and passed Eric's and saw the girls playing outside and Eric was watching them from the porch-steps. He seemed relaxed and like he was trying to get to know his daughter's every move and that made Calleigh smile. The fact that he tried made Calleigh gain more and more respect for him. She unloaded the groceries and somehow Amigo managed to slip out of the car and started running to the girls, Calleigh went after the dog.

_"So I thought the plan was that we would come to you not the other way around."_ Eric said meeting Calleigh half way.

_"I didn't plan this though. I can't help that Amigo misses Brie."_

_"Well I heard the girls come up with new names, and I think Amigo is the best."_

_"That bad huh?"_

_"I'm afraid so, unless you like Barbie or Cutie?" _He said as examples.

_"Oh god, let's hope they can come up with something else."_

He started to laugh, something Calleigh liked. As soon as she realised it she felt guilty, he was still trying to deal with the loss of his wife, what was she thinking.

_"You ok?" _He asked noticing the change in her behaviour.

_"Uh, yeah just realised that I got some stuff that needs to go in the fridge so if you'll excuse me. I'll see you all later."_ She said quickly getting Amigo and walking back to her house. She put the groceries away and got to work while she still had some time left, she had planned everything before school started and discussed it with Linda, who said she should try to get a certain amount of work done at night, and Calleigh was ahead of schedule which gave her some free time. She started to make preparations for dinner when the girls sprinted inside closely followed by Eric and Puppy.

_"We want to help."_ Brie said.

_"You know the rules."_ Calleigh said. Brie grabbed a chair placed it at the counter and climbed on it, she washed her hands and told Sara she should do the same which she did.

"_Now put these on, so your clothes won't get dirty."_ Calleigh said handing the girls aprons helping them get started.

Eric sat at the table looking in amazement how easily Calleigh could get their attention, his daughter appeared to be happy again even if it was for a brief moment he wished it would last. He had asked Linda for some information on Calleigh and found out she was 32, and she gave up her life to take care of Brie. Linda told him everything she knew, including the details of the accident. It turned out that Brie was in the car with her mom, when an out of control truck slammed into their car. He didn't want to know if Brie saw her mom die, he hoped not. Yet somehow she looked like she was happy, having a few moments where she would get a bit down. He hoped to see Sara like that again, like she was now. He looked from the girls to Calleigh and back to his daughter who was helping prepare the pancakes, Gosh what was he saying?


	3. Chapter 3

After having a lot of fun in the kitchen they were finally able to eat. They made jokes and it was a good night. The girls helped with the dishes, Calleigh explained that Brie liked to help in the kitchen even with the dishes. After that they went to walk the dogs and Eric brought an old subject up.

_"I have been thinking about your offer." _He told her about her picking up Sara from school and staying with her for a little while.

_"And?"_

_"If it's no trouble I would like to take you up on it."_

_"It won't be a problem at all, this way Brie has a friend and maybe Sara won't stay so shy."_

_"She is isn't she?"_

_"Yes she is, but with the help of 2 dogs and my niece we'll try to help her get over it."_

_"I hope so, she use to be as energetic as Brie, but ever since Dani, my wife got sick she started to shy away."_

_"It's understandable things like that are a major impact on everybody especially on young girl. Just give her some time."_

_"I try, it's just hard, sometimes I just don't know what to do anymore." _He said while looking at his daughter talking to Brie.

_"I know the feeling."_

_"How do you make sure Brie doesn't get down?"_ He said looking down at Calleigh

_"We made a deal, that whenever she feels sad she has to come to me and we'll talk until she feels better, we also visit my sisters grave every Sunday."_

_"Isn't that hard?"_

_"It is, but I don't want her to forget her mom, that is why I want her to call me Calleigh not aunt or even mom."_

_"What if she does?"_

_"I don't know yet." _They came back to the house and the girls went to the backyard to play.

_"I asked linda and she said that you barely moved out here when everything happened, do you miss your old life?" _Calleigh looked at him surprised he checked on her.

_"Sometimes, I used to be alone, now I got her, but I wouldn't want some stranger to take care of her."_

_"I can imagine."_

_"I didn't know you asked Linda about me."_ She said looking up at him with an amused look.

_"I wanted to know more about you, I'm sorry if I crossed a line."_

_"No that's ok, but next time just ask ok?"_

_"Ok. Have I thanked you for dinner, cause it was great."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"It does make me wonder about the rest of the week."_ She tried to figure out if there was an implication behind his statement.

_"Well let's see, we got pancake Tuesday, pizza Thursday oh and off course fries on Saturday."_

_"Every week?"_

_"We only started 2 weeks ago, but I think Brie wanted a spaghetti Wednesday in it too."_

_"Well it beats trying to figure out what to eat every day."_

_"It sure does. We did make a deal, that we would try to change the menu every month, so if you got any suggestions please let me know." _She said in which she later cursed herself for how it came out.

He smiled, he liked those ideas, it was something his wife would've come up with as well. He pushed that thought away, he didn't want to get down, not now when his daughter was having so much fun.

_"They are awfully quiet don't you think?"_ Calleigh said after a while.

_"Now that you mention it they are."_

_"Let's see what they are up to."_

They went inside and found the girls and the dogs soundly asleep in Calleighs bed.

_"Great, now I got doggy drool on my pillows."_ Calleigh said smiling. He moved to get Sara.

_"No wait, leave them like that." _She left the room and came back with a camera, taking a few photographs.

_"Leave them, now you can get some work done."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Let me get my laptop I'll be right back." _He said. He came back shortly after and they worked in silence.

_"I think it's time to go, thanks again for dinner and I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."_ He said getting up.

_"When do you want me to take Sara?"_

_"How about we try it next week, first one day, then if that goes ok, we can try more days."_

_"Sounds ok."_

_"We could carpool together, better for the environment." _He offered

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes, I'll pick you up in the morning so better be ready."_

_"Ok." _She watched him, get his little girl, and saw how gently he picked her up and held her.

_"Goodnight."_ She said closing the door behind them.

She went back to her room and laid down next to Brie. She was relieved she didn't have the nightmares anymore, and before she knew it she fell asleep as well and was awoken to the sound of Amigo.

_"Hey girl, come on." _They went to the back door and she looked at Eric's place, the lights were still on, and the backdoor was open. When she came back inside she got her niece and placed her in her own bed. She quickly changed her sheets before going back to sleep.

_"Calleigh, can I sleep with you?" _A small voice asked. She woke up and saw Brie with tears in her eyes.

_"Sure, did you have a bad dream?"_

_"No, look!"_ She held out her arm and saw the mosquito bite.

_"First we got to put some lotion on it so it won't itch." _After they took care of it they went back to sleep.

Calleigh woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and got herself and Brie ready for that day, they waited outside for Eric.

He was surprised to see them waiting._ "Ready to go?" _He asked when they got in the car.

_"Yep, let's go." _They dropped the girls of at school and went to the lab, some people looked a bit surprised to see them get out of the car together, and started to whisper and speculate.

_"Great." _Calleigh whispered more to herself.

_"What?"_ Eric asked while looking around.

_"Now people think we are somehow involved."_ Calleigh said noticing the looks.

_"Don't let them get to you."_

_"That's easier said than done."_ She went inside and got ready for a busy day, some people came by asking all kinds of questions and she started to get really aggravated by it all. After the 17th person tried to get some info she had enough.

_"I'm gonna take a quick break."_ She said to Natalia

_"Ok, but you shouldn't let them get to you like that, they are just curious."_

_"People should mind their own damn business."_ Calleigh took Amigo with her and passed Eric's lab without saying anything or looking in. He wondered what was up, but couldn't leave, he was in the middle of lifting a very important fingerprint, he did see her come back and get Puppy from the empty office by one of the garages. He smiled whatever was bothering her didn't make her forget about details like that. He couldn't make lunch so he sent Calleigh a e-mail asking if she could take Puppy with her during her break and she replied she would.

Natalia joined Calleighl and they talked while walking with the puppy's.

_"So what's the deal with you 2 showing up together then?"_ Nat asked.

_"We live next door, the girls go to same school, same class even, he suggested it, saying something like it would be better for the environment __so I accepted his offer."_

_"Nothing else?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know, maybe you 2 like each other?" _Nat carefully asked.

_"Are you nuts? I barely know the guy, besides we both went through some hard times I'm not looking for a relationship right now." _Calleigh said, how could Nat even think that? Yeah he is nice, good looking and they get along and if things were different and their lives were different then maybe, but their lives were complicated and she still had to deal with so much, and from what she could tell so did he.

"_I'm sorry, it's just everybody is wondering, now I can stop the rumours."_

_"it's not up to you to stop rumours." _Calleigh said sounding annoyed and going back inside.

_"Calleigh, Linda wants to talk to you."_

_"Ok thanks."_ Calleigh went to Linda's office and knocked before going inside.

_"You wanted to see me?"_

_"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I'm really pleased with the work you did at home, so is Horatio, we want to see if perhaps your interested on __taking on some special assignments, you know some big cases?"_

_"I don't know if I'm ready for that, you think I can?"_

_"I wouldn't have offered if I think you couldn't do it, why don't you just think about it."_

_"I will, thanks." _She went back to work but didn't tell Nat, somehow she wanted to keep it to herself until she made a decision.

_"What did Linda want?"_

_"Oh to compliment me on my work, you know the work I do at home."_

_"Cool." _Nat somehow got the feeling that Calleigh wasn't telling her everything.

_"Well my work here is done I'll see you tomorrow."_ Calleigh said and then she walked to Eric's lab and knocked on his door, he motioned her to come in and she did.

_"5 minutes." _He whispered, his hand covered his phone and she nodded, she took a look around and saw the photos on the table. It were pictures of him and Sara and what she thought was his wife, they looked happy in every picture and she felt a wave of sadness rush over her. She missed her sister so much, she still had a hard time believing everything.

_"Ready to go?"_ He asked, when she turned around he could see the tears.

_"Come on, let's go."_ He said. She was thankful that he didn't ask her what was wrong. Once in the car he looked at her.

_"You ok?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Want to talk about it?"_

_"Not really."_

_"That's ok."_ They were on their way to the school and had to stop at a red light when she said.

_"I just miss her, that's all, it's hard you know. Half of the time I don't even know what I'm doing." _She looked outside letting a few tears escape her eyes.

_"I know how hard it is, believe me, and people keep saying it will get better, but it takes time, a lot of time." _He said from experience.

_"How long before it gets better?"_ She asked whipping her tears.

_"I don't know I'm waiting for it myself." _He whispered after a few seconds of silence.

_"I'm sorry."_ She said taking a few deep breaths trying to compose herself again, they were near the school and she didn't want Brie to see her like that.

_"It's ok, you don't have to apologise for it, ok?"_

_"Ok."_ She got her sunglasses from her bag and slid them in front of her teary eyes. They got out of the car and he placed his hand on her back as support. She took a look at him and gave him a small smile.

_"Everybody at the lab thinks we are seeing each other"_ She said. He looked shocked and couldnt believe people were that judgemental already.

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah amazing isn't it? All because we showed up together this morning."_

_"If you want to go with your own car because of it then I can understand."_ He said thinking she was looking for a way out.

_"No that's ok, I told Nat that it's just carpool so maybe she'll be able to stop the gossip."_

_"Let's hope so."_ He said.

He couldn't believe how quickly people started to talk, but on the other hand it was miami, he should've expected it. The girls came outside and Brie looked at Calleigh.

_"Sad?" _She asked.

_"A bit."_ Calleigh answered truthfully.

_"Maybe we should have a video day."_

_"Maybe your right."_

_"A video day?" _Eric asked while picking up his daughter into his arms.

_"Whenever I feel sad Calleigh puts on a funny movie to make me feel better, can we have spaghetti tonight?" _Brie asked.

_"Sure." _They went home and quickly got out of the car.

_"Can I watch to?"_ Sara asked.

_"Can she?"_ Brie asked both Calleigh and Eric.

_"If you're ok with it?"_ Eric asked Calleigh.

_"I am."_

_"You got to put on your pj's."_ Brie said.

_"Why?"_ Sara asked confused

_"Because were gonna watch them in bed." _Brie said as if it was always like that.

_"Ok."_

Sara ran to their house and wanted to go inside.

_"Are you sure?" _Eric asked.

_"Yes, really, your more than welcome to join us by the way." _Calleigh said before she realised it.

_"I don't know."_

_"Come on it will be fun."_ Brie said smiling

_"How about I cook for you, I first got some work to do, but I'll come by later, ok?"_

_"Deal."_ Calleigh said.

_"Daddy come on."_ Sara yelled from the steps of the house

_"I got to go." _He said smiling while nodding his head towards Sara.

Once the girls got settled on the bed Calleigh started a movie, and she went to work, but she found herself thinking about Eric, while she was waiting for him...


	4. Chapter 4

Eric showed up and smiled when he saw what Calleigh was wearing. _"Nice slippers." _He said looking at the dog faces.

_"Thanks, Brie picked them out."_

_" Very nice, now where do you keep your pans, cause I'm starting to get hungry." _He said

_"Over there." _She said pointing towards the Kitchen

He went looking for them when she realised she didn't have the proper ingredients. _"Uhm, we got a small problem." _She said almost too afraid to speak.

_"What?"_

_"I don't have the ingredients for spaghetti, I didn't go to the store."_

_"That's ok, is there a take -out that has pasta?"_

"_Yep, here." _She said giving him a menu from a restaurant close by

_"What do you want?"_

_"I don't know yet, let the kids decide first."_ He went to ask and came back smiling.

_"Spaghetti?"_

_"Nothing but spaghetti."_

_"Let me look." _She said taking the menu.

_"I think I'll go for their lasagna, it's the best."_ She said.

He got the phone and made the call. When he sat back down he was still smiling.

_"What?"_

_"The girls looked like they were dolls in that big bed."_

_"Wait a few years, then they will be so much bigger."_

_"I don't want to think about that yet." _He said.

_"In about 12 years they will be going on dates."_

_"Will you stop."_

_"What? You'll have to face it sooner or later."_

_"I'll wait until that happens."_

_"Let me guess your gonna try to scare the guy away that wants to take Sara out."_

_"Even the guy that wants to take Brie out."_

_"Oh really, you don't think I'm capable of that myself, cause trust me, I'm pretty good at scaring guys"_

_"You make it sound like you do it on a daily basis."_ He said amused.

_"Not at all actually, that's just the way it's been, whenever I had a boyfriend or a date then something happened that __made them change their mind and take off. Mostly when they see my gun collection" _She said making it sound like it's no big deal.

_"Sounds lonely."_

_"It is sometimes, but now I'm too busy anyway, so."_

Food arrived and the girls both got a chair and climbed on them to wash their hands, while Calleigh got the plates. Both Eric and Calleigh were impressed cause they didn't tell the girls to do that but they did anyway. During dinner Calleigh asked Sara what her favorite things were and found out that she was almost the same as Brie and it was making things simple. She was already coming up with ideas to keep the girls busy when she picked them up from school.

_"Do we have to help with the dishes?"_ Sara asked in a small voice.

_"Why?" _Eric asked

_"Cause the movie isn't finished yet." _Brie said.

_"Why don't you 2 go back to watching the movie and I will help Calleigh with the dishes."_ Eric said. They were gone before they could even blink.

They did the dishes in silence. _"What was she like?"_

_"Who?"_ He asked looking at her, and when he noticed her bite her lips he knew it was something she thought maybe she shouldn't have brought asked. _"My wife?"_

_"Yeah if you don't want to talk about it then I understand."_ She quickly said.

_"It's ok, she was my world, we met in college and she helped me set some real goals for myself, supported me all the way, with __everything I did. She had her own goals and somehow we managed to make it work even got married. We hadn't planned on __having kids yet but when we found out about Sara we couldn't wait, and she wanted everything for Sara, so she set up office at __home and took care of Sara 24/7."_

_"How did you know she was sick?"_

_"She started to have major headaches and when she went to the doctor they wanted to make some scans and they found a __tumor."_ He almost whispered it brought back so many bad memories and he sat down taking a moment for himself. Calleigh sat across of him and watched him, she wished she hadn't asked, now he was going through all of this and it was all her fault. Why was she asking him these things anyways, Calleigh was such a private person, she never thought she would find herself asking someone she barely knew a question like this, thinking about it she wouldn't even let someone she barely knew into her house like she was doing it with Eric. But there was something about him, he was different from other people she had met before...maybe it was the way he acted, maybe it was the way she noticed he treated his daughter as if she was the only thing that mattered, maybe it was how professional he was when it came to his carreer, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't made a move on her unlike some other guys. He was such a mystery and she was about to say she was sorry when he started to talk again.

_"After so many test all the results showed it was bad, real bad, and she had 2 options either stay at the hospital or come home, __when she came home she held Sara for hours and tried to explain what was going on. In the beginning Sara didn't realise what __was going on until Dani got too sick. We were both there when she passed away, and it's been the 2 of us ever since."_ He said slowly looking up at Calleigh, she had tears in her eyes. And one managed to escape and rolled down her cheek.

After a few long minutes of silence he wanted to know more about her._ "I would like to know more about you and your sister and Brie." _He softly said.

_"All I know is that my sister showed up at my apartment a few years ago totally in love, but I never met the guy, apparently he hadn't __been honest to her cause he was married. So she decided to raise Brie by herself, with the little help I could give. She moved to this town __slowly getting settled and she actually was happy again." _She didn't want to go on, he could tell but she had to.

_"What happened?" _He carefully asked.

_"They went to the store and when they came back there was a truck that ran straight into them. The doctors told me that my sister died instantly but by the nightmares Brie has I disagree with them."_

_"She saw it? All of it?"_ He asked a little shocked

_"Yes, she must have an entire army of guardian angels cause she didn't have one scratch on her."_

_"How bad are the nightmares?"_

_"They are better now, but the first month we both didn't get a lot of sleep, we went to a therapist but I didn't like the way it made her feel __so we stopped with that, I have a friend that helps with it and so far we're doing ok, but it's still hard it wasn't so long ago and we just take __each day as it comes and hope for the best." _She said, she noticed that she kinda felt better but maybe it was because he knew somehow what she was going through.

When she looked at him she saw how well focussed he was and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

_"You know I kinda feel better this is the first time that I talked about it."_ She said.

_"You never talked to anybody about all of this before? Not even Natalia?"_

_"No she doesn't understand and says things that don't help."_

_"Well if you ever want to talk some more about it then just let me know ok?"_

_"Thanks."_ She said. She stood up and went to check on the girls, both sound asleep.

_"Your bed must be really comfortable."_ He said standing behind her, looking amused at the sight before them.

_"It is, but if they keep it up then I got to sleep in Brie's bed, they keep hogging it."_

He took a very small step forward and stood real close, she could actually feel his breath in the back of her neck, she didn't know what was going on but was to afraid to turn around. He took a deep breath and wondered what he was doing but somehow couldn't move away. They heard Brie starting to cry and Calleigh moved away to check on her. She was having a nightmare and Calleigh woke her up, picked her up and carried her out to the living room.

_"Calm down it's ok now."_ She said soothing Brie.

_"Hey you ok?" _Eric asked Brie

_"Uh uh." _She nodded still crying.

_"Come here."_ He said taking her from Calleigh and holding her, he somehow managed to get her to go straight back to sleep and Calleigh couldn't keep her eyes of off them.

_"Maybe she should sleep in her own bed."_ Eric said getting up from the couch.

_"Ok, this way."_ He gently placed her on her bed and tucked her in. Calleigh was so impressed with what he just did that she almost forget to kiss her goodnight.

_"How did you know that would work?" _She asked closing the door behind them.

_"It always works with Sara and just about every other child I ever held I don't know how or why." _He walked back to her bedroom and very carefully picked up his daughter and walked towards Calleigh. He stopped, looking at her for a moment. There was a certain tension between them and if it wouldn't have been for Sara stirring they would've probably stared at each other for a long time.

_"We're gonna go, I'll see you in the morning ok?" _He said still staring at her but not really moving

_"We'll wait out front."_ Calleigh said.

She watched them leave and took Amigo to the backyard a few minutes later. Apparently Eric was doing the same cause she could see him, he had his back turned to her but she could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt, and she couldn't help but stare for a minute.

_"Come on girl, let's go back inside."_ She said quickly turning around hoping he wouldn't hear her. He did and he turned to look at her but she was already on her way inside. They both thought about the entire night, especially the tension between them


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Calleigh was feeling a bit uncomfortable facing Eric, but she went out anyway and didn't really say much on the way over to school, neither did he. After they dropped the girls of they went to the Lab

_"I'm gonna __take a quick walk first."_ She said before quickly climbing out of the car.

He wanted to say something but didn't know what. Puppy managed to run out of the car and since she still had her leash on, Calleigh took her with her as well. He let her go and went inside, he tried to get focussed on work but wasn't really able to focus.

_"Can we talk?"_ Linda asked waiting in the open doorway.

_"Sure, come on in."_ He said, maybe this would be a proper distraction.

_" What have you found on those prints?"_

He started explaining to Linda what he found as he watched Calleigh walk by, she put both dogs in the office and went to work, she didn't look up once and it somehow bugged him, although he didn't know why. Linda left his office and went straight to Calleigh, probably to talk about something to do with a case.

_"Can you come with me for a moment?_" Linda asked.

_"Sure."_ Calleigh followed her to her office and sat down across of Linda waiting for her to start talking.

_"So are you ready for me to fill you in about the first big file we want you to start working on."_

They talked for about 2 hours, Calleigh wanted to make sure she had all the details and excused herself so she could take a quick walk with the puppies and Linda agreed with it, only if Calleigh would come straight back after that. She opened the door to the empty office but the dogs weren't there.

_"He took them with him, he said he would be right back."_ Natalia said.

_"Oh ok."_

_"So what's going on, why do you have to talk to Linda all the time?"_

_"I got asked to do some special assignments and she has to fill me in about it."_ Natalia knew about those assignments and had hoped she would be the one to get them, so she was a bit disappointed to hear Calleigh was asked.

_"Oh congratulations."_ Natalia said hoping to sound sincere.

_"Thanks, look I know you wanted the job, and I didn't know they were gonna ask me, I might not even be good for it so sorry."_ Calleigh said.

_"It's ok and you will do fine."_

_"I hope so."_

Calleigh went back to Linda's office. _"That's quick."_

_"It turned out that I didn't have to walk them, somebody beat me to it."_

_"Well let's get over the rest shall we?"_

_"Sure."_ They ended before lunch and Calleigh went to Eric's Lab. "_Thanks for walking the dogs. I guess I lost track of time."_

_"That's ok, so did she fill you in on the details?_" He asked motioning her to take a seat, she sat down and held up her notes, surprised he knew about it.

_"I think I got all I need to know, but I do need the actual file and I was told you have it, since she gave it to you so you could compare some prints."_

_"Yes right here." _He said handing it to her.

_"Thanks, well if you will excuse me I'm gonna take my lunch break now."_

_"Mind if I join you?"_ He asked. She tensed a little and he noticed it._ "Not at all." _She said none the less.

They walked out of the lab and went outside. _"So do you think you're ready for the extra work?"_

_"I hope so, I just think Natalia feels a bit I don't know left out, she really wanted the job."_

_" Maybe she's not ready for it."_

_"But she has been working for the lab for almost 5 years."_

_"Yes I know but she slips up with details sometimes, I noticed it when I took a look at the work you both have done and saw how you fixed the loose_

_ends."_

She didn't know what to say. At least the weird tension was gone for the moment and he was relieved. The rest of the day went by quickly so did the rest of the week.

The first day that Calleigh was gonna take Sara with her came, and the little girl was a bit on edge.

_"So daddy isn't coming to get me?_" She asked sad.

_"Not yet, first we're gonna go to our house and he will pick you up when he is done at work."_ Calleigh tried to explain. Sara looked like she was about to cry.

_"You know what why don't we call your dad and you can ask him yourself."_

_"Ok."_ So Calleigh called him.

_"Delko."_

_"Hey it's Calleigh, I got somebody who wants to talk to you._" She gave the phone to Sara.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Hey princess, you ok?"_

_"Are you really gonna come and pick me up later?"_

_"I am, just not yet, I thought you would like to stay with Calleigh and Brie first, so you could play while I'm still at work."_

_"Ok, but don't be late, it's spaghetti day today_." He started to smile.

_"I won't, can I talk to Calleigh again?"_

_"Ok bye daddy."_ She gave Calleigh the phone again.

_"Hey, want me to pick up the food, Sara tells me it's spaghetti night tonight."_

_"If you want."_

_"Then I will."_

_"Ok."_

_"Well I will see you later then."_

_"Ok bye."_ The thought of spaghetti night gave Calleigh a weird feeling, remembering what had happened the week before, she was still not sure what to think.

He sat back in his chair and thought about the same thing he did every change he got:_ Calleigh!_ She somehow managed to enter his thoughts every minute of the day and he didn't seem to mind it anymore, he did the first few days but not anymore. He left on time picking up the food before going home to change and then heading over to Calleigh place.

_"Come in, we're hungry."_ Brie said opening the door. He smiled and walked in. He saw Calleigh sitting at the table with the kids, helping them with their drawings.

_"So all of you have been creative I see."_ He said placing the food on the kitchen counter.

_"Yes, look daddy I made this one for you." _Sara said handing him a drawing, he looked at it and saw 4 people, him with Sara and Calleigh with Brie. With their names above it.

_"Thanks princess, I'll hang it up in the office ok?"_

_"Ok."_ She said full pride.

_"I made Calleigh this one."_ Brie said showing him an almost identical drawing, the difference was that on this one he and Calleigh stood together and the girls stood together.

_"That's great."_ He said handing it back and looking at Calleigh. She looked a bit nervous.

_"Let's eat ok?"_ They ate in silence, well the girls talked the entire time but Eric and Calleigh didn't talk to each other. When Eric and Sara were on their way out Calleigh stopped him.

_"Keep an eye on her, I think she is getting the sniffles."_

_"Thanks for the warning."_

Calleigh tucked Brie in after a nice warm bath, hoping to beat the cold.

_"Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight Calleigh, oh can we go buy a birthday gift for Sara, her birthday is in a few weeks."_

"_Sure, but now you're going to sleep."_ Calleigh thought about gifts for Sara and came up with something better than buying a gift.

The next day she went into Eric's lab._ "Can I ask you for a favor?" _She said a bit unsure and uncomfortable.

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"Well Brie told me Sara's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and instead of buying her a gift we want to make her something, but I __would like to use 2 photo's from you."_

_"What kind?"_

_"One of the 3 of you and one of your wife."_

_"May I ask what your gonna do with those?_" He asked, tensed somehow.

_"Yes you may, but I'm not gonna tell you, you will have to wait just like Sara."_

_"I'll take them with me tonight. By the way what's for dinner?"_


	6. Chapter 6

It went well for 1.5 weeks but the health of the girls wasn't so good, it was a flu attack, several other kids from school were already suffering from it. He made it a habit of asking what was for dinner.

_"Soup, chicken soup."_

_"I was afraid of that."_

_"So she woke up with a runny noise as well?"_

_"Yep, and there is a good chance I will end up with it too."_

_"Join the club."_ She said. After work she picked up the girls, went to the store for fresh ingredients and then went home, she put on a video hoping the girls wouldn't bother her too much. She prepared the soup and while waiting she checked on the girls and tried to get some work done. By the time Eric showed up they were waiting for him so they could eat.

_"Are you ok?"_ Eric asked Calleigh, he noticed she looked pale and she didn't have the same energy she usually had.

_"Just tired that's all."_

_"I hope the girls didn't wear you out?"_

_"No they were perfect little angels, don't worry, I'm gonna turn in early and hope that sleep will help."_

_"Take a long hot shower first, it usually does the trick for me."_ He suggested. Somehow Angel started to see things double and wasn't as steady on her feet as she had hoped. He noticed her wobbling and grabbed her when she almost fell over. He noticed she was burning up and picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom and placed her in bed, covering her up.

_"Is she sick?"_ Brie asked.

_"Yes she is."_

_"Like mommy?"_ Sara asked scared.

_"No not like mommy, come here."_ He said. The girls sat down next to Calleigh and he checked their temperatures they both were burning up as well.

_" Brie why don't you put on your pj's and maybe you have one spare pare for Sara."_ The girls went to her room and changed while he stayed with Calleigh. She was asleep but didn't look so peaceful. He checked on the girls and he got them settled in bed with Calleigh. He got 3 wet washcloths and gave 2 of them to the girls and placed the other on Calleigh forehead. He let the dog's out in the backyard and kept a constant eye on all 3 girls.

They were sound asleep, so he quickly went home to get some stuff before going back. When he went to check on the girls he saw they were still sound asleep. He did some exploring through the house and found Calleighs creative gifts for Sara. It looked like Brie was making a photo-frame and Calleigh was making a diary with two pages open for the photo's she asked for, he placed them back inside and tried to get some work done. He fell asleep on the couch and woke up to the sound of some noises coming from the bathroom, it sounded like somebody was throwing up.

_"Calleigh? Are you ok?"_

_"Not really."_ She replied. She was afraid this would happen, she had a major case of the flu and it wasn't gonna be good. When she walked out of the bathroom she found Eric waiting for her. He handed her a glass of water and helped her to the couch.

_"Thanks." _She said.

_"How bad is it?"_

_"Serious flu."_ She said.

_"The girls 2?"_

_"Probably, it's been going around at the school so."_

_"Want me to call a doctor?"_

_"Maybe in the morning."_ She noticed he found the gifts they were working on and looked at him.

_"Busted."_ He said with a shy smile.

_"So what do you think?"_

_"l think it's a great idea, but this I don't really get."_

"_I made one for Brie for her birthday too, it's a diary where she can write everything down directed to her mom, look." _She showed him Brie's diary, she had made some drawings and put a few pictures inside, he could tell Calleigh wrote some things in there and he liked it.

_"It's great."_

_"This way she will always remember her mom." _She said sounding sleepy.

_"Maybe you need to go back to sleep."_

_"Where are you gonna sleep?"_

_"The couch isn't so bad actually."_

_"You could use Brie's room, she has a big enough bed."_

_"I'll see. Now you go to bed."_

She slowly stood but her legs gave out and she crashed back on the couch, right in his arms. They looked at each other and being so close was building a tension again. She carefully looked at him and met his eyes.

_"Are you ok?" _He whispered all she could do was nod.

_"Let me help you." _He said slowly rising to his feet with her in his arms, she noticed how easy it seemed to be for him to hold her like that. Instead of going to her room he went to Brie's room, placing her on the bed very slowly, not wanting to let her go. She looked up at him and she placed her hand on his cheek. He did the only thing he could come up with and quickly kissed her. She put her arms around his neck but he moved away, breaking the kiss.

_"Get some sleep." _He said walking out of the room, he closed the door and leaned against it. Scolding himself for doing that, however he did enjoy that kiss a lot and the fact that she returned it was something he liked as well. Calleigh fell into a deep sleep and only woke up every few hours for only a few minutes.

.

Over the next two days she was more asleep then awake. After 2 days she woke up feeling like she had been asleep for a year. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8 in the morning, she slowly got up and went to the bathroom. When she came out she didn't see Eric on the couch, she went to her room and very carefully opened the door. What she saw there made her smile, she quickly got her camera and took a few pictures, she very carefully walked in and got some clean clothes and turned to leave again. She took one more look at her bed, both girls on either side of Eric, all 3 of them sound asleep. She could see that Eric wasn't wearing a shirt.

She quickly went into the bathroom and took a much needed shower, feeling so much better when she got dressed. She got something to eat, building up some strength. The door to her room opened and Sara walked out, walking straight into the bathroom and then back out. She looked up and saw Calleigh and started to smile. She ran to Calleigh and hugged her.

_"You're better!" _She said smiling with tears in her eyes.

_"Yes I am, but you don't have to cry."_

_"I was worried you would be as sick as my mommy."_

_"I'm not, I'm feeling better now. How are you feeling?"_

_"Better and so is Brie but now daddy is sick."_

_"Why don't you wake up Brie and I'll fix you 2 breakfast."_

_"Ok." _She went back running and Calleigh said:_ "Be quiet, you don't want to wake up your dad do you?"_

_"Sorry."_

Shortly after both girls ran out of the room. Brie gave her a tight hug._ "Eat up, you both need to feel better." _While the girls were eating Calleigh went to check on Eric. He was still sound asleep. She carefully sat beside him and placed her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. He stirred a little and opened his eyes.

_"Calleigh?"_

_"Yes, go back to sleep, I'll come and check on you later." _She said slowly getting up. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

_"Wait, please stay a while?"_ She sat back down and looked at him.

_"You ok now?"_ He asked sitting up a little.

_"Yeah, did you stay here all that time?"_

_"Yes, you and the girls were all sick at the same time, you were pretty out of it."_

_"How long have I been asleep?"_

_"2 days."_

_"2 days?"_

_"Yeah, the doctor told me to let you sleep as much as possible so I took care of the kids and you."_

_"Thank you, you didn't have to."_ She said.

"_Who else would take care of you and the girls?" _He said looking at her carefully.

_"How bad is it?" _She asked him.

_"Not as bad as you, I'll probably will be up and about in a day."_

_"Now people will really think something is going on between us."_ She said

_"The hell with them. Even if there is something going on between us it's none of their business."_ He made it sound like there actually was something going on between them.

She didn't know where to look or what to think and he noticed it, he was a bit disappointed but he saw it coming. She was shy when it came to him and he wanted to tell her how he felt about her but knew he would end up scaring her away if he would.

_"Calleigh, can we come in and check on daddy?"_ Sara's voice came from behind the door.

_"Sure."_ He said.

_"Did you get Sara some clothes?" _Calleigh asked him.

_"No, why?"_

_"Because I want to give both of them a bath and in some clean clothes."_

_"Go to my place then, the keys are on the table."_

_"Can I come? I want to pick out some clothes." _Sara said looking up at them.

_"Sure. Do you want me to bring something with me?"_ Calleigh said to Sara and then asked Eric.

_"Maybe some clean clothes, nothing fancy."_

_"Ok, we'll be right back. Brie make sure he stays in bed ok?"_

_"You got it!"_ She said saluting with a big grin. This made Calleigh laugh.

She and Sara snuck in through the backyard and Sara opened the door. Calleigh looked around and knew why both Eric and Sara loved hanging out at her place, it was easy to see that it wasn't a homey place, it held a few items reminding her of them but other than that it seriously lacked the feeling of comfort and home.

_"Look this is my room." _Sara said opening the door, it surprised Calleigh to see this little fairytale room.

_"Who did this?"_

_"Daddy did, cool huh?"_

_"Yes it is."_

_"Look, this is my bed."_

_"Looks comfy, so which clothes are you gonna take with you?"_ Sara walked to her closet and picked out a simple and comfortable outfit.

_"Look this is daddy's room." _Sara said dragging Calleigh with her. It looked really simple and plain nothing like her room, where when you walked in felt straight at home with all the colours and personal touches.

_"This is daddy's closet, look how many suits he still has, he hasn't worn one since mommy…"_ Sara said getting sad.

_"Don't worry, your dad is fine, he's just having the flu like we all had."_

_"But why is he sick now, not at the same time as us?"_ Sara asked sitting on the bed, Calleigh sat down next to her and pulled her on her lap.

_"Because he had to take care of us, while we were sick, now that we are better, he's sick. But we will take care of him, make him feel better."_

_"You promise?"_ Sara asked in almost a whisper.

_"I promise, now let's get your dad some clothes and go back so you and Brie can take a bath."_

_"Ok."_ Sara picked out some clothes for herself and Eric and they left the room.

_"Want to take some toys with you?"_

_"Yeah, can I?"_

_"Sure, but not too many." _So Sara got some toys and they went back to the house.

.

Calleigh fixed him something to eat and made some hot tea and took it to him.

_"Hey your back."_ He said.

_"Yes and I thought you might be hungry, so here."_ She placed the tray with food in front of him.

_"Thanks, so did you get the clothes?"_

_"Yep, I'm gonna start a bath for the girls I'll be right back." _She said. She left the girls, who were making a mess out of her bathroom, but got clean in the process.

_"So, are they getting clean?"_

_"Yep, but if you are gonna use the bathroom later just be careful, there is more water on the floor then in the tub."_ They both had to laugh.

_"I'll be careful, thanks for the warning."_

_"Your daughter has a real cool room."_

_"That's the only room I wanted to do something special with."_

_"I can tell, your house definitely lacks some personal touches."_

_"That bad?"_ He said making a face

_"Sorry."_

_"That's ok."_

_"Your daughter is worried about you."_

_"Really?"_ He asked with a worried look while looking towards where the bathroom was.

_"She wanted to know if your gonna be ok, and why you weren't sick at the same time as us, but I promised her we would make you feel better __so now she is ok."_

_"Thanks, I hope you don't mind us being here?"_

_"No, it beat's being sick in your house." _She joked.

_"It sure does." _He said. They talked a bit more about what the doctor said and then she went to check on the girls, helped them get dressed and tried to mop the floor dry a little.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Can I take a shower now?"_ A deep and low voice behind her said.

_"Yep, but be careful."_ She said slowly getting up, holding herself up by placing a hand on the wall, they both were trying to stay up but somehow they both were unstable and ended up holding on to each other. Her hands on his broad and wide bare chest, one of his hands was on her hip and the other was holding her shirt. She carefully looked up and noticed he was looking straight at her.

For the first time she noticed how beautiful his eyes were, and knew that if she would stare in them to long she would drown in them. The hand that was placed on her hip gripped her and pulled her even closer, now she could feel every muscle of his upper body against her own body and it felt kinda good. She was afraid to look at him but when she did she could see his face coming even closer to hers and before she knew it she felt his lips on hers.

She resisted at first but before she knew it she wrapped her arms around his neck, remembering the last time she did that he moved away so she lowered them but he stopped her, wrapping his own arms tightly around her. They heard something in the living room and broke the kiss. He looked at her carefully, hoping she wouldn't shy away, instead she looked up and smiled at him before slowly walking out of the bathroom leaving him by himself smiling.

He took a quick shower and felt better afterwards. When he entered the kitchen he saw Calleigh picking up pieces of glass.

_"What happened?"_

_"Oh one of the glasses broke."_ She simply answered. He saw the girls looking a bit afraid, he got a bit mad when it happened a few days ago.

_"That stuff happens."_ He said. The girls looked relieved and went back to drawing. He helped Calleigh and when their fingers reached for the same piece of glass, they looked at each other and she smiled again, which made him smile back. She slowly got up and threw away the pieces in her hand. She got cut buy a small shard and it started to bleed.

_"Ouch."_ She said.

_"What? Let me help you with this."_ He said. She didn't know what was going on between them but she liked it. She was scared as hell and he could tell, he saw the look of fear and he wanted nothing more then tell her he wasn't gonna hurt her, but it would be too soon, he was gonna wait till they would be alone, and by the looks of it, it wouldn't be until the girls were back to sleep.

_"Ok which one of you monsters is gonna help me, get some clean sheets on all the beds and maybe put up a spare bed?"_

_"Can me and Sara sleep in my room then?" _Brie asked getting all excited.

_"Only if the both of you help me."_ She said smiling and taking a quick look at Eric, he was smiling as well.

First they took of all the sheets and then made Brie's bed and put up the spare bed, when Calleigh was about to start on her bed the girls were nowhere to be found, when she went to look for them she heard a lot of noise coming from the living room. She found the girls beating Eric with their pillows, he was holding up his hands to fend off the blows, all 3 of them laughing. She quickly grabbed a pillow and attacked him from behind.

_"Hey no fair."_ He said. She had to laugh until he reached behind him and grabbed her, pulling her over the back of the couch onto his lap, she was half upside down and looked at him laughing.

_"Think that's funny huh?" _He said with an evil smile. She didn't see his other hand grab hold of a pillow until it came crashing down on her. They all had fun taking shots at each other and after a while they settled down. She was still on his lap and tried to move away but he wouldn't let her move. The girls didn't seem to notice what was going on between them and Calleigh was kinda glad.

_"Why weren't you 2 helping Calleigh with the bed like promised?"_ Eric asked.

_"We did!"_

_"Yes, with your beds, but what about her bed?"_

_"Why don't you help? You sleep there!"_ Sara said. This made Calleigh blush a little.

_"Ok I will help."_ He said getting off the couch pulling Calleigh with him, she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with him already but he pulled her to her room and closed the door behind them.

_"So let's do this." _He said walking towards her bed.

_"You don't have to help, I can do this myself."_ She said shyly.

_"Hey you heard my daughter I have to, I sleep here." _He said sounding smug. She carefully looked at him and saw him starting to make the bed, she helped out trying to come up with excuses to tell him why she couldn't let him sleep in her bed with her.

_"You ok?" _He asked, seeing the serious expression on her face. She nodded but he knew what was on her mind and he stopped her.

_"Look, I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry about it, I just got to get up early and sneak in here before they wake up."_ He said. She looked relieved somehow and he wanted to know why.

_"You ok with me kissing you earlier?" _He asked now that he had her to himself.

_"Yeah."_ She said in a small voice.

_"What's wrong then?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's… it's personal."_

_"What? Tell me! Please?" _He wanted to know so badly and she heard it in his voice.

_"I...I haven't been in a serious relationship in a while, never with someone I work with either…"_ He raised her chin and made her look at him.

_"All we're suppose to do is sleep, not sleep with each other."_ He said reassuring her. She let out a deep breath, slowly relaxing a little.

_"Are you 2 asleep?"_ 2 voices on the other side of the door asked.

_"Yes." _Eric said smiling while still looking at Calleigh.

_"To bad, now we can't play our favourite game."_ Brie said.

_"Don't say anything, please?"_ Calleigh whispered.

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause I know what she is up to and you'll regret it if you do."_

_"Are they really asleep?"_ Sara asked in a whisper from behind the door.

_"Let's check ok? To make sure." _Brie replied.

Calleigh quickly jumped into bed and Eric followed her lead. Calleigh pulled the covers over their heads and didn't move a muscle. The door opened and they could hear the girls walking in.

_They're not asleep, they're hiding." _Sara whispered loud enough for them to hear and they were trying real hard not to laugh out loud.

_"Look then."_ Brie said pulling away the sheet. Calleigh shot up and grabbed both girls pulling them into bed with them. They squealed out loud and Calleigh started to tickle them, Eric did the same and the 4 of them just had fun. After a while they were all exhausted and the girls fell asleep. Calleigh looked at both of them and then at Eric. He was looking at her and smiled. It felt like they were a family, something they both wanted and needed for so long.

_"Maybe we should try to get some more sleep."_ He said reaching out and caressing her cheek.

_"Maybe your right."_ She said closing her eyes to his touch. He liked it that she let him caress her and closed his eyes as well. They slept for a few hours and when Calleigh woke up she could feel his breath in the back of her neck and his arms around her. She closed her eyes again and tried to get some more sleep.

_"Turn around."_ He whispered. Her eyes shot open and she debated with herself for a second, she slowly turned around and looked at him.

_"I like you, a lot. Since I met you my life has been bearable again, Sara is happy again and those are things I didn't expect to happen for a very long time, but I want to thank __you for that." _He said.

_"You're welcome, since we met, you and Sara have made quite an impact on our lives as well, for the better, Brie has a real friend, you mean a lot to me as well." _She said.

He kissed her roughly and she put her hand on his cheek, they deepened the kiss and didn't hear the door being opened. They heard the girls giggle and broke the kiss. Calleigh was a bit worried about what they might say, but was relieved and surprised when the girls didn't say anything about it at all and left the room.

_"You're wondering why they are ok with it aren't you?"_

_"Uh yes." _She said confused.

_"I told them while you were still asleep that I like you and hoped to kiss you, and if I would and they would see it then you would like me as well, and you just said you did so I __didn't lie." _He said leaning closer, she could feel his lips barely touching hers as he spoke and she wished he would just shut up and kiss her.

_"Did you now? And they are ok with it?"_ She asked, he was now feeling the same as she just did and wanted to kiss her.

_"Yes they are, the question is do you want this? Me?"_ He asked.

_"Yes I do."_ She admitted._ "But, I am scared, I never really had a serious relationship before with someone I work with, and we got to remember the girls as well."_

_"Don't worry so much, we'll do fine, the girls like it." _He said trying to reassure her. She looked at him and he could see the doubt and the fear in her eyes. He tightened his grip around her and she felt safe and wanted, something she never experienced before, she was scared and yet somehow curious and excited.

_"I hope so."_ She whispered. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her even closer. They could hear the girls laugh and Calleigh wanted to know what was up. She broke the kiss and moved out of his arms and bed.

_"Where are you going?" _He asked catching his breath.

_"To see what they are up to."_ She opened the door a little and saw Natalia and quickly closed the door.

_"Shit."_

_"What?"_

_"Nat is here."_

_"Shit."_

_"You got that right."_ She said leaning against the door.

_"So shall we see if they are awake?" _Natalia asked.

Calleigh quickly jumped in the bed and whispered. _"Pretend to be asleep." _She was on her half of the bed and he stayed on the other side, both with their backs to each other. Nat opened the door and saw they were asleep, she closed the door again and said: _"Looks like they are still asleep, want to watch TV or something?" _Both girls happily agreed and Calleigh turned to

Eric, who turned to her.

_"She's still here." _He whispered.

_"I know, now what are we gonna do?"_

_"This." _He said kissing her.

_"We can't stay here forever."_ She said.

_"Just a few more minutes." _He said closing his eyes again. She watched him until he was asleep and carefully got out of bed, she took one more look at him and walked out of the bedroom.

_"Hey you're up."_ Natalia said.

_"Hey I didn't know you were here." _Calleigh said pretending to rub the sleep from her eyes.

_"Yeah I came by to see how you were doing I didn't expect to find you in bed with the cute CSI_" She said amused and it made Calleigh uncomfortable.

_"I didn't plan it, but if he hadn't been here I think we would have been worse off. We are still under the weather, so it will be like this for a few more days until we all feel better." _Calleigh explained.

_"Sounds ok, want me to go to the store to pick up some things?"_

_"Would you? That would be great."_ Calleigh gave her a list and some money. As soon as Nat left, Eric came out of the room.

_"Does she know?"_ He asked.

_"I don't know, I didn't tell her. Maybe the kids did."_

_"Told her what?"_ Brie asked.

_"About me and Calleigh."_

_"No we didn't just like you asked."_ Sara said.

Calleigh looked at him a bit surprised wondering why he asked them not to.

_"I thought it would be better to keep it to ourselves for the time being."_ He explained.

_"Oh ok, well let's just hope she buys it."_

_"She probably will, especially if I make sure I'm not awake."_

_"So your gonna hide? And let me handle this all by myself?"_ She asked joking.

_"Damn right that's what I'm gonna do. Keeps things simple for the time being." _They heard Natalia slam the car-door and he quickly ran back into her room.

_"Don't tell her he's awake ok?"_

_"Ok."_

Nat came back in and placed the bags on the kitchen table, starting to unpack them.

_"Need some help?" _Calleigh offered.

_"Sure, I got to go soon, I got a date tonight."_

_"Oh really who is the lucky guy?"_ Calleigh asked_. _Natalia told her and then left. Since it was around 5 Calleigh started to fix something to eat and they ate, played with the girls and then tucked them in.

_"How about we watch TV in your room?"_ Eric suggested and she nodded and went to check on the girls, then let the dogs out in the backyard before joining him.


	8. Chapter 8

He was waiting for her and she crawled on bed. He pulled her closer and she looked up at him smiling. They watched some TV and she enjoyed being in his arms, just the 2 of them, the girls sound asleep having some time to themselves. She turned on her side and got more comfortable in his arms. He looked at her and caressed her cheek. She leaned closer and kissed him, he reached out and placed his hand on her side, first on the outside of her shirt but slowly pulling her shirt up a little wanting to touch her. She was feeling a bit nervous, but let it slide. He knew she was nervous so he took it slow, very gently placing the tips of his fingers on her skin, she couldn't believe how soft they were and wondered how it would feel if he would place his entire hands on her. She placed her hand on his waist and put them under his shirt, slowly exploring his upper body. Now that she was doing that he slowly did the same to her, she was slowly feeling more confident and she wanted to touch all of him, so she pulled his shirt up and he sat up to take it off. He was lying beside her and she placed small kisses on his chest. When he had enough he pushed her on the bed, he hovered above her and she looked up at him. He could tell she wasn't afraid, not even nervous. Somehow she was so comfortable with him that she was only waiting for things to come. He slowly leaned closer and kissed her in her neck, the crook of her neck and letting his hand pull her shirt up exposing her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her near her bellybutton she gasped and he smiled. He kissed his way up her ribs and she shivered under his touch.

They heard the bathroom door open and they both froze and listened to hear what was gonna happen next, when they heard the door to Brie's room close they looked at each other and smiled, he leaned in again and kissed her again. She took his head in her hands and pulled him up to kiss him. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down, he wanted more then she was ready for, more then he was ready for to be honest. He moved away and she looked a bit uneasy like she was afraid she did anything wrong.

_"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." _He explained.

_"Then what is it?" _She asked unsure.

_"If I don't stop right now, we might end up doing something you're or even me are not ready for." _She looked at him not sure what he meant until it sunk in.

_"Oh… Ok." _She said a bit disappointed.

_"Look, I really like you Cal, but we both got to take this slow, I don't want us to regret anything, ok?"_

_"Ok, but you are staying here tonight right?" _She asked.

_"If that's what you want, yes."_

_"That is what I want."_ She said smiling a little. She got more comfortable in his arms and slowly started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

He had a bit more of a hard time falling asleep, he couldn't believe how close they came, and how much self control he had, well he constantly thought of what they could have been doing. Eventually things got too much and he got out of bed and walked to the back door letting the dogs out and sitting outside hoping to gain some control of himself. He sat outside for about a half an hour when she woke up and noticed he wasn't there. She went looking for him and found him in the backyard, the dogs came to greet her and that made him look

_"Hey what are you doing out here?"_ She asked sitting down next to him.

_"Can't sleep, you should go back inside, before your sick again."_

_"Look who's talking, you are the one that actually is sick, come on."_ She got up pulling him with her. He sat on the couch, she got them some tea and looked at him.

_"Why can't you sleep?" _She carefully asked.

_"I got so many things running through my head right now, that I just have to think about a few things."_

_"Like what? Or don't you want to tell me?"_ She carefully asked giving him space.

_"I just like you a lot more than I expected so soon, so now I just have to think about some things." _He explained.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence between them. _"Well I'm gonna go back to bed, don't stay up all night._" She said getting up and giving him a quick kiss, he stopped her from walking and she looked at him.

_"What if I want to talk to you about it?" _He whispered

_"Do you?" _She carefully asked.

_"I do."_

She sat back down and looked at him.

_"Since we met my life hasn't been dark and gloomy anymore, and like this all 4 of us together I feel good, not alone anymore, but I also feel a bit guilty." _He said not looking at her but his hands instead.

_"Because of your wife?"_

_"Exactly, I know she didn't want me to stay alone but I just don't know how long I am suppose to wait."_

_"There is no limit, but I can understand if you think it's too soon. If you need more…"_ He interrupted her.

_"No, I don't need more time, I know one thing absolutely sure, I want to be with you, I am just worried what some people will think, will they think it is too soon or what?"_

_"Hey weren't you the one that said it doesn't matter what other people think?"_ She reminded.

_"Yeah I know I said it. But that was when people speculated things that weren't even going on at that time, now it's different, now it is real."_

_"We don't have to tell anybody, we sorta already agreed to keep it to ourselves for the time being."_ She reminded him.

_"It looks like everything is already figured out, yet somehow my head just keeps going on and on."_

_"Is it just your head, or your heart as well?"_ She asked a bit afraid, she knew the truth deep down.

He looked at her, it was like she knew what he really was going through, he wasn't sure if he was ready to let her in. _"Maybe both." _He admitted carefully.

_"Look maybe you just need some time to think things through, if you want to do that by yourself then I understand."_ She said realising he wasn't as sure about her as he claimed earlier.

_"I'm sorry…"_ He said.

_"That's ok, I am going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning."_ She said getting up, this time just passing him by not giving him a kiss like she did earlier.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and now he felt even worse. He got up and went to her room, got his clothes and said:_ "I have to go somewhere, I'll be back later."_

_"Ok."_ She whispered hoping he couldn't hear she was on the verge of crying. He knew she was crying but left anyway. He got in the car and drove off. She was wondering where he would go at this time of night, hoping he would be back soon. How could things go from real good to totally bad, first they were talking about being together and now there was a possibility that they wouldn't even be together. He went to the one place he hadn't been in ages, his wife's grave. He sat thinking about the entire situation and hoped for a sign, he sat watching the sun rise slowly, one of the leafs of the tree nearby slowly fell down and landed on the stone. He knew what he had to do, it was like a sign. He took the leaf with him. He went straight back to Calleigh's place, he had taken her keys with him so he could go inside without waking up the entire house. He went to check on the girls who were still sound asleep. He opened the door to Calleigh's room and saw she was asleep, he crawled beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she stirred and woke up.

_"Eric?"_

_"Yeah it's me, go back to sleep."_

_"No." _She said determined, she turned around and looked at him. He could tell she had been crying and felt bad. She was curious and wanted to know what was going to happen.

_"Where did you go?"_ She asked.

_"To a place where I could think, I actually had a sign there."_ He said. She didn't know what he meant by it but it didn't matter.

_"And?" _She was nervous, but needed to know.

_"I'm sorry I never should have left, I'm just a bit confused and "scared". But I know, I want to be with you if you still want to be with me." _Now he was a bit unsure and nervous.

_"That you left really hurt me, but I'm glad you got things clear for yourself. And I do want to be with you and you know that." _She said to afraid to look at him.

He raised her chin and looked at her. _"I'm sorry, really." _He wanted to make her feel better, he wanted to make it up to her.

_"No more running away?" _She asked to be sure.

_"No, no more running." _He kissed her and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She just wanted to hold him, and he just held her. After a while she looked up at him and kissed him, he pulled her closer and kissed her back.

_"Let's get some more sleep."_ He said finally breaking their kiss. She nodded but didn't move, she fell asleep in his arms and he knew that this was right.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls woke up and started to move around, they checked on Calleigh and Eric but saw them still sound asleep, so left them alone. Calleigh always had something to eat around, that Brie could get without having to use a knife or anything else that could hurt her, so the girls fixed their own breakfast, turning on the TV. After a while Brie went to Calleigh.

_"Calleigh, wake up."_ She did wake up and saw Brie.

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Can we go outside?"_

_"Are you both dressed?"_

_"Yes, look." _Brie turned to show she had gotten dressed herself.

_"Ok, but only in the backyard and not too long, I'll be out in a bit ok?"_

_"Ok." _Briee said happy that they could go outside.

_"Now you have to get dressed and keep them busy."_ A sleepy voice said.

_"I know, and you're not getting up today, your little adventure last night, got your fever up."_ She said.

_"You'll take care of me right?"_

_"Right, but I got to take care of myself first."_ She said trying to get away. He reluctantly let her go, turned around and went back to sleep. She took a shower and got dressed. She saw the mess in the kitchen indicating that the girls indeed already ate, she cleaned it up and got something to eat for herself. She checked on Eric one more time before going outside to join the girls.

_"How about we go walk the dogs properly, so they won't forget what the rest of the world looks like?" _Calleigh said. The girls ran inside and put on their shoes, Calleigh went into her room to get her shoes and saw Eric was half awake.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To walk the dogs, we'll be right back." _She said walking over to him and sitting next to him._ "How are you feeling?"_

_"Tired."_

_"Get some more sleep, I'll come to check on you when we're back, with some food."_

_"Ok, don't be long."_ He said already falling asleep again.

She and the girls didn't go too far since they weren't a 100 percent just yet. When they went back they saw a person at Eric's door.

_"Sara do you know who that is?"_

_"No, do you?"_

_"No, let's see who that is ok?"_ They walked towards the door and the person turned around, it looked like somebody he would have a business meeting with.

_"Excuse me, can we help you?" _Calleigh offered.

_"Do you live here?"_ The man asked.

_"No I live next door, but she and her father live here."_ He took a good look at her then at Brie and Sara.

_"And where is her father?"_

_"Daddy is asleep, he's sick." _Sara said sounding pretty defensive like she didn't like or trust the man.

_"Oh, well can you give him my card and ask him to call me as soon as he can it's important." _The man left and the 3 of them went back inside.

_"Why don't you go and watch some TV I'll go check on your father, see if he wants to eat something."_ She took the tray of food and the card and went in to her bedroom. He was still asleep, she checked his temperature after she put the tray down and noticed he still was burning up.

_"Eric, wake up, for a sec." _He slowly opened his eyes and sat up a bit.

_"Here." _She gave him a mug with tea.

_"There was a guy standing outside your house, and he gave me this, asking if I could give it to you. He wants you to call him, he says it's important."_

_"Thanks." _He said looking at the card.

_"I don't think Sara likes him, she almost bit his head off."_

_"Really, that's not good."_

_"Why don't you get some more sleep, is it ok if I get Sara some more clean clothes?"_

_"Only if you get me some as well."_

_"I'll see what I can do."_ She said smiling.

She told the girls she would be back in a sec and when she opened the door, she picked up the mail and went to the bedrooms. She quickly got some clothes and picked up the mail to see if there was something important that he would need, she came across a letter from child services and she instantly got nervous. She took it with her and went back, she knew she said he should get some more sleep but she thought this might be important.

_"Eric? are you awake?"_

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

_"I picked up your mail and this was in there."_ She handed him the envelope. She saw him get pale and backed away, trying to get out of the room.

_"Please stay."_ He asked.

She sat down on her half and waited for him to open the envelope. He read the letter and looked confused, then took the card read the name. "_They want to talk to me __and Sara about how everything is going, they apparently got a complaint. Saying I am not a fit parent."_ He said slowly getting pissed.

_"But who would do such a thing?"_ Calleigh asked, she couldn't believe there were people who would try to break up a family.

_"My wife's parents, they want custody of her, and they will do anything they can think of."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause they claim I can't take care of her, with my job and all. What if they want to take her away?"_ He said realising that if things would turn out wrong he could lose his daughter.

_"Why don't you first call to see what exactly they want, don't assume the worst right away."_

_"Can I use your phone?"_

_"Sure, I'll be in the living room."_ She said getting up but his hand shot out and stopped her. She listened to the conversation and could tell he was starting to get more and more pissed.

_"I hate them."_ He said slamming the phone down.

_"Why? What did they say?"_

_"We got to meet them at my place tomorrow they want to see how we get along then talk to us separately to see how things are going."_

_"Want me to help?"_

_"How?"_

_"We'll start with making your place look like you live there and we'll see from there."_

_"You don't have to do this."_

_"I want to, I had the same problem a few months ago, cause Brie had the nightmares and wasn't at school much. So I know what it's like and the thought of losing that little girl __scared the hell out of me."_

_"I know the feeling."_

_"So you stay here, me and the girls will fix your place. Maybe even go to the store to get some things."_

_"Thank you."_ He said pulling her closer.

_"It's probably better if they don't find out about us yet." _she suggested

_"Why not?"_

_"It could complicate things."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, only while they are there."_

_"Not now then?"_

_"No."_

_"Good." _He said before kissing her.

Calleigh told the girls what they were gonna do and the girls liked it, they had a lot of fun getting the place transformed in to a real home, and Calleigh made sure there were some pictures of her mom around, mostly in her room but also a few in the living room. She didn't want to over do it, he might not want to be constantly reminded of the past. He came to check when he thought it took too long and it was like his place was completely transformed, he felt more at home and so did Sara, he could tell.

_"Hey what are you doing out of bed?"_ Calleigh asked.

_"I wanted to know what took so long, but now I know. This place looks great, thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_ The doorbell rang and he opened the door, the guy from before stood in front of Eric.

_"I thought you had an appointment for tomorrow?" _Calleigh asked after Eric let him in.

_"I guess he wanted to check on us now, now we're not expecting it."_

_"Want us to go?"_

_"If you don't mind."_

_"Off course not, good luck."_

_"Thanks, we'll come by later ok."_

_"Good, cause you shouldn't be up right now, you look like your burning up."_

_"Imagine how I feel."_

_"See you later. Brie come on, they need to talk."_

All the while Eric had to talk to him, Calleigh was nervous and inpatient, she hoped everything was going ok, and that he could keep Sara. Her phone started to ring and she quickly answered.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey it's me, can you come back for a second, he would like to talk to you and Brie."_

_"Does he know about us?"_

_"No."_

_"About the 2 of you sleeping here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Couch or bed?"_

_"The first one, can you come or not?"_

_"On our way."_

They went back and took their dog with them. Puppy went straight to Sara and the girls started to play with the dog.

_"Always good to see a child with a pet." _The social worker said.

_"We thought so as well." _Calleigh said.

_"I would like to ask you some questions in private if that's ok."_

_"Let's go outside." _She said looking at Eric, if he was ok with it.

_"Good idea."_

_"So, how well do you know your neighbours?"_

_"Quite well, the girls go to the same school and class together, I occasionally pick her up with Brie, so they spend a lot of time together, and I work for him."_

_"How is he with his daughter?"_

_"When we just met they still were going through a lot, but the last few weeks they started to act more like a family, they just needed time to adjust to each __other and the situation."_

_"But you do think he is a fit parent?"_

_" Definitely, he does anything for his daughter, she is all he has left."_

_"That's good to hear, I understand you are in a similar situation?"_

_"I went through this a few months ago, so yes."_

_"Do you think he should keep custody of his daughter?"_

_"I would say yes, but that's not up to me is it?"_

_"No it's not, but your opinion does help." _They went back inside and he asked Brie some questions and then left.

_"I will call you tomorrow to let you know."_ He said to Eric.

_"Well that's done."_ He said closing the door.

_"Now you got to go back to bed!" _She said. She checked out the window and saw he was still there talking on the phone while sitting in his car, she waited until he drove off. They went back to her place and she made sure he went back to bed.

_"We are gonna go to the store, we'll be back before you know it." _She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

_"Whatever happens, I just want to thank you." _He mumbled half asleep.

They went to the store and bumped into the social worker again. _"We meet again."_

_"Yeah, we need something to eat."_

_"Don't we all."_

_"Can I ask a question?"_

"Sure."

_"Well, I'm curious to know what exactly does somebody make an unfit parent?"_

_"When the care taker isn't taking care of their child properly, when they don't put their child's interest first."_

_"Thank you, now if you will excuse us, we really got to get some vitamins, nothing personal but I hope we won't meet again."_

_"I can understand."_

They got all kinds of healthy food before going back. She took care of dinner and took a tray to him.

_"Eric wake up."_ He woke and sat up.

_"That looks great."_

_"We ran in to the social worker again, and I got the impression everything he got told by your in-laws was a complete lie."_

_"Why? What did he say?"_

_"I asked him what exactly makes a person an unfit parent and he told me that if somebody would neglect or not take care of their child that would be it, and I somehow __think he got the impression he saw you were different, but don't get your hopes up, I'm not sure off course."_

_"Well I hope your right, I really do."_

_"Eat up, I'll put the girls in bed and join you, ok?"_

_"Sure."_

The girls fell right asleep and Calleigh hoped they would feel better in the morning she thought it was time that they would go back to school.

_"Are they asleep?"_

_"Sound asleep."_

_"How are they feeling_?"

_"Hopefully well enough in the morning, I want them to go back to school, I don't want them to miss too much."_

_"Your right, your pretty good at this you know that?"_

_"I try…"_

_"Well I think your good at this, trust me."_

_"So how are you feeling?"_

_"A bit better, hopefully this damn flu will disappear tonight, so I can go back to work."_

_"All ready?"_

_"I just don't want to fall to far behind."_

_"Like we both are." _He laughed a little, pulling her closer.

She felt comfortable in his arms and he just liked holding her. They watched TV and just enjoyed the alone time.

_"What if he calls early?"_

_"I got my cell phone with me, I got my home phone connected to it so…"_

She really hoped that everything would work out, she was awake half the night worrying about the entire situation. She got out of bed and entered Brie's room and sat on the floor crying. She knew the fear he must be going through, she had been gone through it all.


End file.
